Mysterious dreams and shining crystals
by mistickailover
Summary: the blade breakers go on a expedition to discover where the bitbeast they have come frome. they go in a old tombe and opan a door that never has been opand bevore.and now they have magic powers, and a dark force wants to get it.....what will happen?
1. pruloge

Mysterious dreams and shining crystals.

I do not own beyblade……and by the way this is my first story so please review.

dreams "speaking" / talking to bitbeast//bitbeast speaking/ -thinking- memories

Prologue: the past of dreams……..

Long long ago, about 3000 years ago, there where two kingdoms on the earth. One kingdom was called the imperium golden kingdom and the other the imperium silver kingdom. These kingdoms where at war for at least a 100 years, and nobody even remembers why, before something amazing happened. You see the son of the golden kingdom's king, prince Kai, fell in love with the daughter of the silver kingdom's queen, princes Serinnety. Even if they where not aloud to meet they did. Nobody knows when, where or how but they did. They fell in love the moment they met. Not knowing who the other was till months later. But even that did not stop them from loving each other. No instead they thought about a way to reunite their kingdoms as one. The only way for them to do that was a marriage. But first they had to introduce each other to their parents. They decided that they would meet at a lake and there introduce each other. But thing went al wrong. Their parent started to fight each other and they where forbidden to see each other ever again. After 6 months there where 2 funerals. One in the imperium golden kingdom and the other in the imperium silver kingdom. You see the prince and princes killed themselves because they couldn't see each other, and it killed them from the inside. They died exactly on the same day, time and minute. And with both their heirs dead, and no way to have another the imperium golden and silver kingdom came to an end. The only hope the citizens had where the letter the prince and princes left. These letters said:

In another live I will find my princes and I will reunite our kingdoms, then there shall be no more war or sadness. Everybody will live a happy live, a live without war and without crimes. There will be an eternal peace and eternal happiness.

Your prince kai.

Both the princes and prince wrote exact the same letter the only deference was that the one of the princes sounded like:

In another live I will find my prince and I will reunite our kingdoms, then there shall be no more war or sadness. Everybody will live a happy live, a live without war and without crimes. There will be an eternal peace and eternal happiness.

Your princes serinnety.

Hoping everything would be alright the citizens build a tomb for the prince and princes. Writing there history in it and there legend. They only build one tomb for the both of them. And the name of the tomb was united crystals and united kingdoms. One part they understand but the other not. Because why was there the words united crystals if there weren't any? Only the builders knew but they died shortly after the tomb was finished.

Slowly over the years the tomb became a myth, and that myth became legend, and the legend was forgotten. Until one day a scientist found a book. In that book the legend of the tomb united crystals and united kingdoms was told and scientist went looking for it. End 100 years ago they discovered it. After about 50 years they thought they knew the secrets of the tomb, even if they cold not read the words on the walls, they thought they knew. But the only problem was that they could not open 1 door. They tried and tried but couldn't. And then they used dynamite to open it and the tomb collapses. Destroying everything in the tomb and killing every scientist that was near it. But still that one door did not open. And now 50 years later in the year 2005 a scientist called Judy Tate wanted to reopen the tomb. Her son Max Tate, member of the blade breakers, went with her. Together with the rest of the blade breakers, Ray Khon, Tyson Ganger, Kai Hiwatari, Dachi Sumergai, Kenny and Hillary, they where helping her to discover the tomb and to find out why it was build and what it meant. And so our storry begins………….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

what do you think? Is it something? Please review and let me know, I really want to know your opinion. And maybe you can give me some tips for the next chapter.

Mistic kai lover


	2. the plan

CHAPTER 1: DISCUSING THE PLAN

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade……

dreams "speaking" / talking to bitbeast//bitbeast speaking/ -thinking- memories

well this is my first chapter ( if you don't count the prologue, if you do then this is the second.) and i want to say thanks for the reviews so far ( I thought I wouldn't get any) and well as promised I updated the storrie. But enough talking here is the storrie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok here we are. So what do you think?" asked Judy. " I think we are wasting our time wile we could be training." said kai "Aaw kai...you need to know what fun is, we don't have to train all the time you know. We also can relax a bit more." said Tyson "don't worry boys, where not here to relax or train. We are to discover if your bitbeast could open this door at the and of the tunnel, so we could find out what's behind it." "O really...and why did you think I would agree with that Miss Tate?" asked kai. " You will see kai. You will see." Said Judy.

1 hour later:

"Judy are we there yet?" " almost...a there we are. Lights." Suddenly the lights went on and they stood in front of a door with strange pictures on it. "Hé that's Drigger."Said ray. "Yes and there are Draciel, Dranzer and Dracoon."Said max. "What I like to know why our bitbeast are on this wall and what we have to do with it. And more importantly, who are those other bitbeast? Asked kai. "That's what we try to find out, but what we think is that you bitbeast are the key to open this door. And if so what's behind it. Scientists are trying to find that one out for already 50 years. That's why I asked you guys to come here." said Judy. "So you need us to open a door because you can't do it your self, man and I thought that you knew everything." Said Tyson "that doesn't matter right now. We are trying to open this door and this idea with your bitbeast is the only thing we haven't tried jet." said Judy.

Later that evening…………

"So, Kai what do you think of Judy's plan?" asked a very bored ray. "We will follow her plan, and see what happens. I would like to see what's so important about this door. And why are our bit beast on it." said Kai "Well we will see tomorrow, don't you think so Tyson?" "………" "Tyson?" "Let him be max he's fast asleep. Let's go to bed. Tomorrow will probly be a tiring day for us all." said ray.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry I didn't update so soon but I had a mayor writers block. And all those school test and project's weren't really helping. But I will try to update my other chapters soon. O, and I know that the chapter is rater short…….but like I said I sufferd from a mayor writers block and now I have to think of all kind of new stuff for in the storrie. I have to go now.

Bye bye


End file.
